The Face Down Road Trip
by mudgielovesreba
Summary: Okay, this takes place in the episode Gilmore Girls only in Season seven. How I think the ride to NC went. Not all of it is based on this one song, but I just had this song in my head. Here ya go! Please tell me what you think!


**The Face Down Road Trip** (Okay, this takes place in the episode Gilmore Girls only in Season seven. How I think the ride to NC went. Not all of it is based on this one song, but I just had this song in my head. Here ya go! Please tell me what you think!)

_Face Down _

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One wall puts your rhythm in my hand_

_Still we'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down_

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end_

_As you arise from around a new life she has found_

_I see what's goin' down_

_I see the way you go and say you're in again, say you're in again_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end _

_As you rise from around a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I finally had enough_

_One day, she won't tell you that she loves anymore _

_He's comin' 'round again_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end _

_As you rise from around a new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end _

_As you rise from around a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I finally had enough_

Those are the words I hear as I drive down the road to Mia's wedding with my 21 year old daughter in the backseat and my 60 year old mother in the front seat. I wonder what it would be like to be a victim of physical abuse. I couldn't imagine what it would be like. All of the hitting and fighting; I quiver in shock thinking of all of the pain-emotional and physical. My mother must have noticed this, because she has a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mom asks.

"Ah, nothing." I lie.

"No, it's obviously something, or you wouldn't have shaken like that." Emily says with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine. I was just thinking about the song that just went off on the radio. About how horrible it would be to be a victim of that." I said.

"Of what?" my mother says innocently.

"You weren't listening?" I ask, and my mother shakes her head. "It was about this girl who was being physically abused by her boyfriend. She had to cover the bruises up with make up. He shoved her face down in the dirt. She finally had enough and moved on with what was left of her life. And I was just thinking of what that would be like."

"Oh, well I assume it would be horrible. I wouldn't know. I've never been in that situation." Emily says.

"It would be beyond horrible Grandma." My daughter, Rory, chimes in.

"I mean I've never dated anyone that has done that to me." I say thinking back to my previous boyfriends.

"Well, obviously not, or we wouldn't be talking about this." My mother says cold-heartedly. I, however, ignore her comment.

"Max was kind and loving. I think he really loved me." I say feeling pity for him.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, you didn't love him back. We even went on a road trip because you didn't want to marry him." Rory said.

"That is true. I didn't love him." I say thinking about the Cheshire Cat. "Ugh, the reproducing flowers." I said and Rory starts laughing along with me. My mother looks utterly confused, so Rory fills her in, in between laughs.

"Mom didn't want to marry Max, so we went on a road trip just to get out of Stars Hollow, not having a clue of where we were headed. We ended up staying at the Cheshire Cat, and the room that we got was_ covered_ with flowers. Mom swore they were growing." Rory finishes as mom has an amused smile on her face. The laughter eventually died down, and a silence fell upon the car. I decided to break this silence, and go on with my list of non-abusive boyfriends.

"Then there was Chris, which really doesn't count as a boyfriend, because he left me when Sherry got pregnant." As I said this, I noticed my mother's look of content changed to a troubled frown. "It's okay mom. It's not his fault or yours; we just weren't meant to be." I try to comfort her, because I know she feels that Christopher and I not being together had something to do with her. She looks at me and smiles and nods her head. I know that means 'thank you'.

"Let's see…," I say continuing with my list. "Alex, which was great but after our fourth date, I never heard from him."

"Yeah he was nice; one of the times I met him: at 5:15 in the morning!" Rory exclaims.

"Who's Alex?" My mother asks interested.

"Oh, he's just a guy I dated for about one month. On our first date, he took me to a coffee tasting place. It was really for his business he and his friend were opening. Then on our second date, we went fishing." I say and mom laughs.

"Are you serious?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, he asked me if I liked fishing and camping and I found myself saying sure… You know ah," I stopped thinking of what I was about to say. "Luke actually came over and taught me how to fish. He had to drag the reason I was going, out of me though. I finally told him it was because of some guy; and he still helped me." I paused regaining my composure. "But I realized that Alex and I weren't meant for long-term."

"And oh my gosh Jason." I said and my mother and Rory started laughing.

"I can't believe you actually went out with that gold digger, mom." My daughter says.

"I know. When Floyd told us that you two were secretly dating, I had to look at the both of you for confirmation." My mother choked out.

"And that ugly beard!" I exclaim, and the laughter extends. When it became quiet again, I thought who was next in line. _Luke._ I thought about Luke for awhile and Rory stirred from the backseat.

"Mom… go on. I know who's next; and I know it's hard, but you gotta get over him. If you don't still love him now." Rory said and put a hand on my shoulder for a sign that I knew she was on my side. I know it's true: I do still love him. I feel a few tears sliding down my cheek. I feel my grip tighten on the steering wheel as my mother hands me a Kleenex. I give her a smile saying 'thanks'.

"Lorelai… is it Luke?" Mom asks concerned.

"Yes." I say crying. Rory tells me to pull over, so I won't wreck. I do and pull the keys out of the ignition. I feel drained and I break down even more. My mother pulls me in her arms and pats my head and my back. I sit up after a few minutes and wipe away the remainder of tears.

"Lorelai, do you still love Luke?" Emily asks her arm still on my arm.

"I-I do. Luke was great to me. I should've given him more time with the whole April thing. He loved Rory like his own, and he loved me so much." Rory rubs my shoulder and gives me a reassuring look. "Christopher was a mistake." I mumble.

"Mom, it may not be too late. I'm sure you two could work it out."

"Yes, you could go to him and apologize, and makeup. I know he would take you back."

"Thanks, mom. I didn't know you were a fan of Luke." I say smirking.

"I-I'm not. I just saw how comfortable you were with him, and you weren't with anyone else." Mom says genuinely.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll think about it. I mean I don't even know if he wants to get back together." I said, and then looked down at the clock on my cell phone. "Well, I guess we better go. We don't wanna miss Mia's wedding." I get back on the road feeling better about what mom and Rory said. Mostly mom, because she's never told me how she felt about me and Luke. It was awhile before anyone said anything.

"Lorelai, can I ask you something?" My mother asks looking out the window in thought.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Why… Why did you leave all those years ago? I mean your father and I could've helped you. We did love you and Rory, and still do, greatly, regardless of your mistakes." She says. This question surprises me. I wasn't expecting this, but I guess I should have, since we were going to Mia's wedding.

"Well, mom, I was very young, I had my pride and I guess I just couldn't take being smothered any longer. I know you love me and Rory, it's great to hear that, but I guess I just had to get out on my own." I said replying truthfully. It takes her a few seconds to respond. I hear a sniffle and then I see my mom wiping at her eyes out of the corner of my eye. I put my arm on her back and feel a warmness that I've only felt a few times before in my life. They were mostly when I was little, and mom was sitting with me when I was sick. She would always whisper words of affection in my ear when she thought I was asleep.

"Mom, please understand that it was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. I just didn't like the same things you liked, and found a way to rebel. When I had Rory, everything was different. I couldn't just go off with Chris and get angry anymore. I was a parent, and had to Rory to think about. I didn't want her to grow up hating the environment she was in, like I did. I wanted to show her how to love and be loved. So, I moved out, because when Rory got older, I wanted to show her you had to work to get what you needed or wanted. I didn't want her to think you just got everything through her rich grandparents. I know you would've taken good care of us." I stop and examine my own words for a minute. My mother looks at me and just stares. I don't know what way to take this, so I go on.

"Mom, I just want to say that I am truly sorry for just taking off and leaving you. You didn't deserve that. I know Rory would've loved to grow up around her grandparents." I say taking a breath.

"Yeah, Grandma, I would've loved that. But you have to understand what mom did wrong, she's truly sorry for." Rory finishes for me. I am having a hard time focusing on the road as my mother smiles at me.

"Thank you, Lorelai. That means so much to me. Just an explanation; you will never know. I accept your apology and I have to say that I am sorry, too. I did not mean to smother you; I just thought I was doing what was best for you." Mom says sitting back in her seat.

"Thanks, Mom. Apology accepted." I say.

"Okay, I for one, am sick of hearing all of these sappy apologies and tearful forgiveness's, so turn on the tunes!" Rory says ending the sappiness.

"You got it!" I say turning the radio on. I hear "Over My Head" by The Fray.

"Ahh, NO!!!" Rory and I yell. I quickly hit preset number 1 and hear "Highway to Hell".

"Yeah!!" We both say at the same time. My mother has a disgusted look on her face.

"Lorelai, really, do we have to listen to this junk?" Emily asks.

"Humm… YES!!" I yell. I turn it up louder, as I drive down the road, and think how much has been resolved in this one little road trip.

**THE END??????????????????????????????**

(I hope you understood all of what they said. If you want a sequel please let me know! Thanks SO much for reading! Reviews greatly appreciated!)


End file.
